falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Illustrious Queendom of Lesser Killarney
Set up in the early 2130's by a group of all female mercenaries, The Harriot Stormers; The Illustrious Queendom of Lesser Killarney have gone from strength to weakness back to strength.From early expansion to disaster in battle to economic strength,the Queendom has had a long and varied history. History Pre War Killarney was a mid sized town in County Kerry in the south of Ireland it was a simple town with little strategic or military purposes the only notable building in the town was the hospital. During the Great War Killarney was given a cursory nuking by what is thought to be British bombers. Despite causing large-scale superficial damage to the town, few people actually died as many people heard of similar strikes all over the world, and fled into the countryside.In fact as was the case in most areas, it was the huge amounts of radioactive fallout that was released into the atmosphere that did the most harm. Post War Rough Start (October 2077-May 2078) Once the initial chaos had died down, people began to drift back into Killarney; both to survey the damage done and to either reclaim their possessions or to steal others. By the late 2090s, there were several communities strung out around Killarney. One of these communities was a matriarchal family living in the repaired Ross Castle about 9 km outside Killarney. It was spared the bombing of the town and its location on the edge of Loch Leane giving it access to fresh water and fish such as trout, as well as its naturally defensive purpose as a 15th century castle of the O'Donaghue clan.This gave them a natural advantage over the other settlements in the area. Directly after the Great War the custodians of Ross castle,the Coonans took over the castle and fortified it against the raiders and looters that roamed the town.With thier home fortified more survivors began to trickle in until almost 40 people, most of them families, were clustered around the castle, the de-facto rulers of the group become the Coonan family led by thier mother Harriot Coonan.With the chain of command firmly established thier came the added prioraty of finding a secure foof supply and uncontaminated water, to the end the group began sending scavenging teams into the town to search for these oblectives as well as finding medical supplies and other items essential for survival. As they scouted the ruins they encountered thier first organised competition in thier form of another slightly larger group of survivers located along Lough Leane as well as having acsess to fresh water they also had fish which left them in a distinctly stronger situation than thier competitors the Connans.A skirmish between the two left one dead on the Connan side and two wounded on the other, the clashes were prevented from escalating by both groups because of thier limited numbers and primitive weoponry(they had no firearms and relied on hatchets and knives).For months minor ambushes and kidnappings continued until in early May 2078 a large family of 18 farmers arrived outside Ross Castle.They had been driven off thier own land by wandering raiders and had ended up outside the Coonan lands.The important thing about the farmers was that 4 of thier menfolk had a pistol,2 shotguns and a high-powered hunting rifle, with a respectable amount of ammo.The charasmatic Harriot managed to convince the farmers to join her and the rest of the group.But with the new family the food problems were more pronounced than ever and Harriot needed a quick end to the war. With thier new ace up thier sleeve the Coonans contacted the leader of the other group to open negotiations.The leader accepted and a select team led by David Coonan,Harriots son, and including the 4 armed farmers were allowed into the other groups base(a walled off housing estate) to talk.The farmers concealed thier weopons and when the leader attempted to open negotiations the farmers pulled thier guns and blew the leaders brains out.The other men surrendered quickly and shortly after Harriot arived on the scene with the rest of the warriors.She made the defeated group of 21 men,32 women and 8 children swear fealty to her and after bringing them back to Ross Castle she made a short speech proclaiming that the Republic of Ireland was dead and that in its place a new state would rise 'The Illustrious Queendom of Lesser Killarney',therafter known as the Queendom.Harriot appointed herself Queen and the people caught up in the drama of the moment immeadiately knelt to her, in awe of her ability at oratary. Harriot resettled the housing estate with a mixture of the original settlers and new people from Ross Castle.With a food and water supply secure, the Queendom could get on with the business of expansion. Enlarging the Borders (2078-2112) On the eve of thier expansion throughout Killarney the Queendom had 112 people living in it,consisting of 44 men,51 women and 17 children as well as 7 ''dha ceann bo,''several dogs and a horse.They were not the only group in the town, simply the largest and best organised so that the other groups either left,submited to Harriots rule or they made a stand and were wiped out.As they Queendom assimalated more groups under thier banner the need to establish the rule of law through the town.To this end she wrote a '''Code of Laws '''and had them disrtributed around to every community in Killarney.She also authorised an excavation into the rubble that covered the old Garda station to unearth any defensive items which once may have lain there. As the team Harriot had chosen broke through the shifting heaps of twisted rubble and into the Garda station proper they found three dozen sets of uniforms,which with a few modifacations could be transformed into adaquate atire for the new Royal Guard.Far more exciting (and perhaps more useful) was the discovery of dozens of batons,tazers and knife proof vests. All of these items would go into establishing the Queendom's Royal Guard,which was officialy set up on the 14th of Janurary 2091 at the Old Still in the Killarney town centre. As the Royal Guard were securing what had once been the more disadvantaged areas of town, they happend upon 4 pistols and 2 shotguns hidden in a basement of a tenement house.The firearms were immeadiately brought back to Ross Castle for examination.David Coonan deemed the weopons to be of acceptable quality and they were issued to his most trusted liutenants.Now the total amount of firearms in the Queendom was 10 and Harriot thought that this was an excellent number from with to form her elite Honour Guard, led by David Coonan. Category:Places Category:Communities